


Lilium brownie&Nectaruna

by tea_white



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_white/pseuds/tea_white
Summary: 珍泰ABO向，带一点点泳薇和南泰。百合味A1x蜜桃味O6，ooc，很狗血的故事，有车。
Kudos: 13





	Lilium brownie&Nectaruna

金硕珍在打开门的一瞬间就愣了两秒，然后他沉默的在玄关换了鞋，脱了大衣，感受着胸腔里刚刚被他吸进去的那些空气。这是一股熟悉却又陌生的气味，清新的蜜桃里多了些甜腻，被带点苦涩的巧克力裹挟起来，就像是奶油过多的巧克力蛋糕，腻的他有些作呕。

金硕珍烦躁的松了松领带，目的明确地向着客房走去，他把外边走廊上的灯打开，手放在门把手上深呼吸了两次，然后才直接拧了下去。

门不出所料的没有关，也没有开灯，里面是一片黑暗，但走廊上的灯光照了进来，虽然不甚明亮，却足够他循着甜腻味道的源头准确定位到床上。

那是两个人交缠的身影，他们正在接吻，并没有因为门被突然打开而分离，依旧难舍难分仿佛热恋的情侣。他就这么面无表情的背光站在那里，直到漫长的一吻结束，甚至可以看到两个人分开之时仍旧恋恋不舍的那道银丝。

被压在底下的少年终于发现了他的存在，于是睁着一双大眼睛往这边看了过来，但只看了一眼就重新被另一个人摄去了心魄，他用那只骨感又纤细的手轻轻抚过他的下巴，将少年的脸掰回了他的方向。

他听到这个人轻声说“你怎么不专心呢？”然后笑了一声，低沉的笑声里却带了些娇媚“罚你再亲我一次~”

门被他重重摔上了，在两个人嘴唇相触的前一秒。

“前辈，那是谁？”

“我哥哥，不用管他，我们继续。”

金硕珍拉扯着把领带从脖子上拽下来，然后扔在了书房的沙发上，他深吸了一口气，鼻腔里却还是那股无法忽视的味道，于是他把书房的门也甩上，然后打开了空气净化器。

又是那个人，那个不知道从哪冒出来的野小子。

他还是觉得心气不顺，从书架上拿了一瓶酒和一只酒杯，打开酒瓶之后就把自己狠狠扔进了沙发。好在即使是这种十分愤怒的情况下他也没有忘记从小到大被训练出的教养，他将酒液沿着杯壁缓缓倒入，然后放到嘴边，一口一口轻抿。

房间内信息素的味道慢慢淡去，也终于让他的思考能力逐渐回归。

他不应该生气，也没有必要生气，那个人只不过是他随手捡来的玩具。他如此在内心一遍一遍对自己说，可是手上却将酒杯越攥越紧，最后猛地砸向桌子，发出了清脆的碎裂之声。 

金硕珍还记得他捡到金泰亨的那个夜晚，也是他成年的日子。

十二月的天气已经十分寒冷了，他从热闹的会场出来，离开了宴会场上的喧嚣，他只想散掉那一身的烟酒气息，于是拒绝了司机，紧了紧大衣，接过助手递过来的伞，慢慢往回走去。他出生在一个下雪的日子，但是他的母亲也在这个下雪的日子离开，所以他不喜欢雪，可是偏偏他每一次生日都在下雪。

上流社会的成年宴会向来办的奢华而又充满了虚假，虽然他从小就知道自己必然是金氏的继承人，从小父亲也是如此培养教育他的，但成年之前这一切还可以被他忽视，现在就完全剖开，不管是阴暗还是荣耀，以后都会落在他的头上。

他吐了一口气，看着白雾飘散在空气里，然后深吸了一口凛冽的寒风。

“嗯？什么味道？”他疑惑出声，侧过头问旁边的助手“你有没有闻到什么不一样的味道？”

助手闻言在空气中嗅了嗅，然后摇了摇头。

金硕珍的鼻尖却始终萦绕着一种淡淡的香气，像是某种水果，刚刚成熟时所散发出的清甜味道。

他看了一眼自己的助手，这位优秀的Beta，生出了一种莫名的优越感。这是刻在Alpha骨子里的骄傲，即使金硕珍已经对性别足够平等，但他还是因为自己是一名Alpha而充满了自信，毕竟在世人的眼中，Alpha就是完美无缺的象征。

他带着助手顺着那股香气走，越走味道就越浓郁，但不是那种馥郁腻人的气味，更像是掀起水果篮子上那层丝巾后扑面而来的香气。然后他就看到了那个孩子，在冰冷的天气里缩成一团，躲在汽车站牌后面发着抖。

现在已经是凌晨了，公交车早已过了末班时间，站牌里的灯却亮着，照亮了小孩的脸。金硕珍向来不是一个喜欢多管闲事的人，但他看到了那张脸，一瞬间动了点别的念头。

“小家伙，你不冷吗？”他走到他身边，蹲下来，长长的风衣落了下去，沾了薄薄一层雪。

这其实是句废话，显然这个少年已经快要冻僵了，他身上的衣服很单薄，甚至脚上都没有穿鞋，冻得通红又带着点脏兮兮的泥土，努力让它们不要踩在冰冷的雪上。

闻言少年睁开眼，在看到他的一瞬间猛地瑟缩了，似乎是因为嗅到了他身上缓缓放出的Alpha气息，然后就挣扎着往后退，想要离他远一点。

“处在发情期的，小猫？”

金硕珍伸出一根手指托住他的下巴，少年甚至连挣开他一根指头的力气都没有，但依然用那双大眼睛警惕的盯着他。于是下一秒，他在他的目光里，伸手将他从地上抱了起来。

他真的像只猫，瘦小的身子在他怀里抖得不成样子，被他抱起来的一瞬间又像是被惹炸了毛，手冻得发僵也倔强的用微弱的力气伸手去推他的胸膛。

“给司机打电话，来这里接我。”

助手很快就拨通了电话，他们沿着路边往前走了不到两分钟，一辆车就停在了身边，助手为他打开后车门之后，金硕珍就抱着他坐了进去。

车内的暖气开得很足，少年刚进去没几秒就像是缓了过来，然后开始挣扎着从他身上往下爬，金硕珍并不打算阻止他，看着他离开自己的怀抱之后缩在后座的另一边，瞪圆了眼睛迎着他充满打量的目光。

这个少年一点也不像是处在发情期的Omega，虽然他确实是，因为自己刚刚抱他的时候，手在屁股上托了托，沾上了点液体，一部分是融化的雪水，还有一部分，是有些粘稠的体液，再加上空气里十分浓郁的蜜桃香味，都在传递出他是个发情期的Omega这个信息。

可是他的神态却又不像，金硕珍虽然才刚刚成年，但他见过很多发情的Omega，他们都像是失去了理智，浑身虚弱，面色潮红，听不到周围人的呼喊，感受到Alpha的信息素就会遵循本能的去依赖。面前这个孩子却是面色苍白，虽然很有可能是被冻的，但至少是有理智的，还知道尽可能躲避他这个危险的Alpha。

少年在他肆无忌惮的目光下越来越紧张，身子也越缩越后，恨不得直接穿过车门重新回到雪地里去。

金硕珍看到他的嘴里在念叨什么，但却听不清，他也不急着知道，等着他全身都脱离了冰冷，渐渐有了力气时，声音也终于变大了一些。

“你别碰我……放我走……不要标记我……”他嘴里反反复复就是这三句话，是有些低沉的，沙哑的，却少年气十足的音色。

可他并没有理会，车停下之后，助手拉开车门让寒风一下子涌入，金硕珍将少年强硬的从角落挖了出来。显然他的力气恢复了许多，从他的手碰到自己的一瞬间就开始死命扑腾着，好几次都差点掉下去，金硕珍好脾气的让他做无用的挣扎，到家之后甚至游刃有余的换了鞋，然后直接把他扔在了沙发上。

“去，找支抑制剂来。”

“啊？”助手愣了一下，难得没有立刻执行命令。

“我说，去弄一支抑制剂过来。”

助手依然摸不到头脑，却还是按照吩咐去做了，离开之前他看了一眼沙发上那个少年，又瞄了眼自家少爷，才默默退了下去。

“怎么不继续闹了？”金硕珍把大衣脱下来放在沙发背上，小家伙在听到他说抑制剂的时候就停止了动作，现在正抱膝坐在沙发上睁着大大的眼睛歪头瞧他。

他的眼神里少了一些敌意，但依然带着满满的警惕，他看着金硕珍从容不迫的在他对面的沙发上坐下来自顾自的看起了手机，才终于轻声问他。

“你，你不碰我？”

“怎么？想让我碰？”

“不不不！”

金硕珍看着他慌忙摇头的样子笑了起来，对他说“我可不碰脏兮兮的小屁孩。”

这话说的挺欠揍，但少年信了，于是在金硕珍拿着抑制剂给他注射的时候，少年很乖巧的没有躲，任由那管药物慢慢进入自己的身体。

“你叫什么名字？”他看着他长长的睫毛，问道。

“我叫……金泰亨。”

金泰亨果然还是个未成年。

金硕珍给他打完抑制剂之后就把他拽去洗了个澡，等他干干净净出现在自己面前的时候，那张漂亮却稚嫩的脸蛋就彻底显现了出来。

金硕珍一边坐在那看他吹头发一边问他问题，譬如多大年龄？从哪来？为什么会在那里？可是金泰亨除了老老实实交代了15岁以外，其他的都闭口不答。金硕珍也不自讨没趣，直接给助手发了个消息让他调查去了。

他被安排在客房睡了一晚，第二天金硕珍就叫了个医生来给他检查身体，毕竟通常情况下，15岁还没到分化的年龄，更不用说他还没满15，发情期的状态也非同寻常。

“金泰亨是金家管家的儿子，因为勾引金家少爷，昨个被赶出来了。”

“金家？”听着助手的报告，金硕珍微微有些诧异的出了声“那个金家？”

“对，那个金家。”

要说圈里面出名的姓金的，也就这么两家了。

“勾引金家少爷……”金硕珍摸了摸下巴，缓缓勾起了一个笑“金南俊啊……”

刚刚来检查的医生说了，金泰亨没有被标记的痕迹，连临时标记也没有过，但是因为分化过早，发育不太完全，导致发情期不像其他Omega那么猛烈，可能在生育方面也有些问题。

“真是个可怜的小猫。”他轻声感叹了一句，就摆摆手让助手出去了。

金硕珍多了个弟弟，这是最近金硕珍朋友圈子里最大的一个八卦。当然，说是弟弟，但所有人都心照不宣，毕竟这种事情在他们的生活里也不算少见，可是这个弟弟漂亮得很，这就引起了大家的兴趣。

郑号锡对这些事情相当热忱，刚得到消息的第二天就拽着闵玧其冲了过来，虽然在他得到消息的时候金泰亨已经被金硕珍藏在家里养了两个月了。

“珍哥！这个面粉我怎么打不开呀！”

“呀小子！别撕！”话音未落，半袋子面粉就在空气里炸开，糊了金泰亨一脸。

金硕珍捂着额头无奈的走过去，将他从一堆面粉里捞了出来“你说你没事干跟面粉过不去干啥呢？去，洗洗。”

“唔……想给珍哥做个蛋糕嘛！”小孩丧着脸，委屈巴巴的模样。

金硕珍揉了揉他的头发，顺便带了一手白白的面粉，然后笑着把他往厨房外面推了推“你不来厨房捣乱我就很满足了，乖，赶紧去洗洗，不然我就把你放进烤箱烤成面包！”

闻言金泰亨又抱着他的胳膊撒了会娇，半张脸上的面粉都蹭到了他袖子上，直到金硕珍佯装生气地喊了两句，他才笑嘻嘻的跑了开，路过客厅还没忘记给坐在沙发上的两个人鞠了一躬当做打招呼。

郑号锡和闵玧其看着他回到了客房，这才起身往厨房走去。

金硕珍正在厨房整理那一袋子面粉，不光袖子上，裤腿上也是白白一层，郑号锡看着他狼狈的样子啧啧称奇，最后调侃他“你还真当弟弟养啊？”

金硕珍没说话，朝着他们两人露出了一个笑。

他确实待他如亲兄弟一样，宠着他惯着他。最开始金泰亨还是一个充满戒备的孩子，不管自己对他如何温和，都隐约带着敌意，恨不得把自己的脖子捂起来，防止哪天被面前的Alpha咬上一口。

过了一个月，小孩终于软化下来，但还是小心翼翼的，恭恭敬敬的叫他硕珍哥哥。脑子里天天想着有什么可以报答他的，就抢着要干活，弄成一团糟之后又唯唯诺诺的害怕被骂，低着头躲在角落不敢看他。

又过了一个月，他终于被他宠成了活泼可爱的小孩子，不光是因为金硕珍平日里对待他就像朋友一般随性，那副贵公子的样子只要一回家就消失不见，仿佛真的如同亲兄弟一般。另一方面也是因为他的第二次发情期，金硕珍面对面色潮红又紧张不已的他，一边安抚着，一边为他注射了一支抑制剂。

他们就这么一直相处着，像兄弟，像朋友，又像恋人。

金硕珍发现金泰亨真的是一个很单纯的小孩，只要自己对他好，他就会给与自己全部信任和依赖，某种方面来说，让他非常有成就感，不管是弟弟对哥哥的依赖，还是Omega对Alpha的依赖。

但与此同时他也是一个很聪明的孩子，金硕珍考虑过让他去上学的事情，但是跟他沟通一番之后，发现他现在掌握的知识已经超过了高中水平。金硕珍问他是从哪里学的，小孩一时兴奋就回答“南俊哥教了我好多！”说完才意识到什么，闭上嘴心虚的瞄他一眼，见他脸上没有异色，才又继续高高兴兴的坐在他怀里跟他说话，只不过“南俊哥”这三个字，此后就再也没有提起过。

他和金南俊之间发生过什么，金硕珍不想知道，也不必知道，反正他现在坐在自己怀里。

又是一个12月4日，金硕珍一拉开窗帘就毫不意外的看到了满眼的白色，他顿了两秒钟，然后重新把窗帘拉了回去。

“珍哥珍哥！今天是你的生日！”

他一下楼就收到了小孩的热情拥抱，整个人扑过来挂在自己身上，金硕珍熟门熟路的托起他的屁股，让他稳稳的抱住自己。

“生日快乐！！”

金硕珍凑过去在他脸上亲了一口，揉了揉他的头发，然后将他放了下来。

金泰亨落在地上之后依旧跟在他屁股后面叽叽喳喳的说着今天的计划，比如先陪他去钓鱼，然后吃一顿大餐，最后吃一个超大的生日蛋糕，当然还有必不可少的吹蜡烛。金硕珍带着微笑耐心地听他说完，等到他问“怎么样珍哥？”时候才转过头，迎着他亮晶晶的眼睛说“泰亨，家里给我举办了宴会，下午我就要去准备了。”

小孩一瞬间就僵住了，他眨了眨眼，缓了几秒钟，似乎在理解这句话里的信息，然后刚刚耷拉下去的嘴角就勉强勾起了一个弧度，他笑着说。

“好吧，哥哥玩的开心！”

真是有杀伤性的面容啊……金硕珍揉着他的头发在心里这么想，刚刚一瞬间差点就心软了。

宴会依旧很晚才结束，只不过这次他在十一点就阻止了其他人想要继续闹腾的心思，说是寿星累了，要回家睡觉。这番说辞哪能被放过，拽着灌了好几杯酒，直到他显露出醉态才熙熙攘攘散了。

金硕珍深深吸了一口气，让冰凉的寒风灌进肺里，驱走了那一点点醉意。他拿着伞，让司机在后面开车跟着，在路灯下踩着影子慢慢往前走。

雪下得更大了，可以算的上是鹅毛大雪，他伸出手，接了几片雪花，很快就融于手心，袖子上却还留了几簇洁白。

今年的雪，比去年的大很多啊……

他恍然又闻到了那股清甜的味道，金硕珍低下头轻笑一声，招手让身后的司机过来，然后坐上了车回家。

家里很黑，但却还是有些亮光，金硕珍换下鞋子和外衣，发现亮光源自于厨房。他循着往那边走，一眼就看到了厨房吧台上放着的那个蛋糕。

“生日快乐！！哎哟——”安静房间里突然出现的声音把他吓了一跳，金硕珍往后退了一步，防止进一步的惊吓，却没有看到有人蹦出来，倒是吧台下边发出响亮的一声“咚！”

他赶紧绕到吧台后面，入目的就是金泰亨蹲在那里，双手捂着头顶，整张脸皱到一起，痛到说不出话来。

“噗……”金硕珍没忍住笑出声来，他大概已经想象到刚刚的场面，再配上他此刻的表情，最后直接放开了笑到直不起腰。

“哥你还笑！”金泰亨瞪着他，眼睛里还泛着泪花。

金硕珍这才伸手去拉他，把他拉进怀里的时候身子还因为笑而忍不住抖动，被小孩生气地锤了两下胸口，才强行憋了下来。

“好痛哦哥~”金泰亨抱着他的腰从善如流的撒娇，金硕珍也就揉揉他的头顶，能明显摸出一个小小的包来，于是他吹了吹，也哄道“哎哟我的傻弟弟诶，不疼啊不疼。”

金泰亨被哄了两下也就高兴了，兴奋的从他怀里退出来拉着他去看自己的杰作。金硕珍这才开始好好打量起这个蛋糕来，刚刚没注意看，现在一瞧，就发现这个蛋糕可以说是惨不忍睹。

本应该是圆圆的蛋糕不知为何缺了一块，被人用奶油在那个缺口厚厚堆了一层，上面的那些装饰看上去是想用草莓和奶油摆一个爱心，可是奶油似乎挤得歪歪扭扭，看上去反倒不像个爱心了，边上还弄了一些巧克力做花纹，但是原谅他看了半天也不知道这是什么抽象的画作。

“怎么样怎么样？”小孩正一脸期待的跟自己介绍着，最后还如此问道。

“挺好的。”

他撅了嘴，不满意的嘟囔“你就是在敷衍我……”

金硕珍用边上的叉子弄了一块下来放进嘴里，嚼了嚼，对他竖起了大拇指。

“真的？”他的四方嘴渐渐显现出来，歪着头傻乐。

于是金硕珍笑了笑，对他说“你尝尝就知道了。”

这是一个甜腻腻的吻，金泰亨从他的嘴里接过了自己做的蛋糕，一入口他就知道糖放得太多了，因为混合上奶油的味道，简直甜到他发齁。下意识就想吐出来，却被金硕珍用舌抵了回去，强迫他嚼了咽下去。

分开的时候牵出的是白色的线，混合着奶油的味道。

“好吃吗？”金硕珍又亲了两下，低声问。

“太……甜了。”

金硕珍笑起来，双手从下面托住他的屁股把他放上了吧台，有些不要脸的凑到他耳边说“那是因为我太甜了。”

金泰亨被他逗笑了，搂着他的脖子一边哼哼的笑一边任由他从耳朵上往下吻，他半睁着眼，在嘴里抱怨他太自恋，却瞥见他整个脖子，耳朵，还有脸都变得通红，就伸手上去摸了摸。

“嘿嘿，珍哥的耳朵红红的，像草莓。”

金硕珍闻言，在他的脖子上重重吮了一口，落下了一个红印。

他被灌了很多酒，但应当是没醉的，可是现在他却觉得整个大脑都开始充血，又好像真的醉了。

那就当作是醉了吧。

家里的暖气很足，所以金泰亨穿的很薄，是带着些扣子的家居服，被他使力一扯，立刻没了几颗，他就沿着脖颈一直往下吻，边吻边将剩下的扣子都扯掉来为他开辟道路。

金泰亨的皮肤不算白，揉上去却也能看到一片红色，他的腰很细，手上几下就能揉出一圈红来，就像是蛋糕上的草莓奶油。看着这幅场面，鬼使神差的，金硕珍用手指在旁边的蛋糕上面沾了点白奶油，一下一下涂在他胸前的两颗红豆上，然后瞧着自己的杰作笑起来。

“这才像草莓蛋糕。”他凑上去舔了几口，低声说“但还是太甜了。”

蜜桃的味道徐徐铺展开来，将厨房这一片小天地都裹上了桃子的甜味，金硕珍只觉得舌尖仿佛都有清甜的蜜桃口感，于是他更深的吮，恨不得把这颗蜜桃吮出汁水。

金泰亨只觉得胸前很胀很痛，这种感觉并不陌生，因为以前有一个人也经常这样对待他。他仰着脖子看头顶上那盏灯，恍然又想起了那个人的脸，却在下一秒就被浓浓的百合香气摄去了心神。

他第一次闻到的时候就觉得金硕珍信息素的味道很奇特，清淡的时候是心旷神怡的花香，浓烈的时候却会让他产生微醺的感觉。他之前偶然撞见过一次金硕珍生气的场面，虽然不知道原因为何，但是当那股浓浓的带有攻击性的百合香气撞进他的鼻腔时，他整个人都差点晕倒。

后来金硕珍告诉他，香水百合的味道有毒。

“唔。”他的唇又被侵占，这次只尝到了淡淡的奶油甜味，是他可以接受的味道。

趁着他在自己耳边喘气，金泰亨将他抱住，双腿夹在他腰上，可以在腿心感受到那根硬硬的东西，于是他羞红着脸轻声问道“哥……哥要标记我吗？”

金硕珍却摇头回答“不标记，你还没成年。”

“可……我都分化了！”

“小屁孩。”他笑着把缠在自己身上的手脚扯下去，然后轻轻拍了拍他的脸蛋“去睡觉吧，我洗个澡。”

可哥哥明明还硬着……金泰亨将视线在他下面鼓起的那团上停了一会，轻轻舔了下唇，接着伸手拉住了他。

金硕珍转头对上他的眼睛，看到他睁着那双无辜的，纯真的眼睛对自己说“要不，我帮帮哥吧。”

他还记得之前助手说过，金泰亨是因为勾引金南俊才被赶出的金家，但他从来都不相信，因为这个孩子单纯到宛如一张白纸，任由他肆意涂上自己的痕迹。

可是现在，这个孩子跪在自己脚边，正在用嘴努力的服侍那根火热的东西。

他的口腔很热，很紧，包裹住性器的头部努力的吸吮，舌尖很灵活，不断地在顶端搔刮，然后用双手尽力照顾他余下的柱身。

金硕珍用一只手按着他的头，没使什么力气，只是那样扶着，胸口随着动作一下一下剧烈的起伏，因为身下源源不断传来的快感。他微微垂眼看着小孩鼓起来的脸颊，性器在那张努力张大的嘴里吞吞吐吐，唾液和前列腺液将整根都弄得湿漉漉的，然后被他那双干净修长的手一下一下揉弄抹去。

“你好熟练啊泰亨。”他突然就起了些坏心思，附在他脑后的手揉了揉软软的头发，他弯腰轻声问“谁教你的？也是你的南俊哥吗？”

话音一落金泰亨就僵住了，他惊慌的抬眼看过去，却对上了他带着笑容的脸，于是急忙想要把嘴里的东西吐出来解释，可金硕珍没有给他这个机会，他的手突然用了力气，与此同时腰腹使力往前撞，猝不及防戳进了他的喉口，让他有了作呕的感觉。

一下之后就有第二下，金硕珍一改之前的被动为主动，接连不断往里面戳刺，让火热的性器在他柔软的嘴里横冲直撞。

金泰亨只觉得自己要晕过去了，眼前一片混乱，百合香气越来越浓郁的包裹着他，让头又痛又晕又想吐，他渴望呼吸新鲜的空气，可是嘴里不断冲撞的东西又一下一下的干扰着他的呼吸，同时刺激着他的喉头让呕吐感更加强烈，于是在他嘴部不自觉的收缩之下，他听到头顶上的人闷哼一声，嘴里的东西被猛地抽出出，接着粘稠的液体射了他一脸。

房间里顿时安静下来，只有金硕珍粗重的呼吸和金泰亨有些难受的咳嗽不断的响起。金硕珍平缓了一会，看着他还半伏在地上痛苦喘息的模样，弯下腰将他抱起来走向了浴室。

从那之后，两个人的关系仿佛戳破了一个隐秘的薄膜，不再仅限于没有情欲的亲吻，金泰亨甚至连客房都不用睡了，因为金硕珍总是会在给他晚安吻的时候纠缠住他的唇舌，然后在他晕晕乎乎的时候将他抱进自己的卧室里。虽然亲吻和抚摸，甚至互相安慰都是家常便饭，但他们却始终没有做到最后一步，就连金泰亨的发情期也照样是靠着抑制剂度过的，每次金硕珍都会在他委屈的目光里亲亲他的眼角，笑着说“等你成年。”

于是终于到了金泰亨成年的这一天。

金硕珍特意将这一天空余了下来，在家里为他做了丰盛的一餐，还有一个精美的草莓蛋糕。从那次生日开始，每年他们都会互相做蛋糕当做礼物，虽然最后这些蛋糕都没有吃完，而且大多数都被抹在了金泰亨身上，然后被金硕珍一点一点舔食干净。

这次生日也不例外，甚至更加过分。金硕珍做的草莓蛋糕很精致，但也很小巧，一块小小的三角形，让金泰亨盯着蛋糕许久都不知道如何下口。

“怎么不吃？哥做的不好吃吗？”

金泰亨摇头，看看蛋糕又看看他，真诚的提问“这么小啊？”

“哎呀，胃口还挺大嘛！怎么，晚餐没吃饱？”

“不是啦！哥你不吃吗？”

金硕珍笑笑，端起蛋糕，用叉子一口一口喂给他，金泰亨拒绝不了，就只能一边疑惑的瞧着他，一边把那块蛋糕吃了下去。

最后当然是他被吃掉了，作为金硕珍的蛋糕。其实金泰亨为了这一天已经做了很多准备，甚至连发情期都算好了，用了些法子让发情期提前，最近刚好就是边界，所以当金硕珍身上的百合香气一下子泵出的时候，他几乎一瞬间就进入了发情状态，充满了燥热，不安，依赖，和渴望纾解的心情。

金硕珍没想到这个惊喜，他看着金泰亨神情迷茫的主动攀上自己的身体，伸出舌尖去舔他的嘴唇，就像是小猫一样轻轻舔舐几下之后，有些急躁的堵住，向里面探。

这是Alpha的满足感的来源，Omega在急切的需要自己，主动献上他的红唇，一边低声哼着一边在他嘴里胡作非为，被缠住舌头轻吮一下之后就软了腰，红着眼睛娇滴滴的抓着他的手腕去摸自己下面。

“哥~哥，摸摸我。”金硕珍坐在床上，他就面对面坐在他身上，然后扯着手让他摸，摸了一手的粘液，带着点蜜桃的甜香。

我终于等到这一天了。他想，然后揽着他的细腰往自己身上贴，手指就着滑腻的液体往里面探。金泰亨终于像一个正常的Omega，在发情期的时候没有理智，眩晕而又媚人，只知道把自己献给面前这个Alpha，只因为他愿意。

发情Omega的身体时刻准备好被贯穿，金硕珍咬着他的乳尖，慢慢增加手指在里面戳弄了几次，当三个手指都畅通无阻，甚至可以分张开来的时候把手抽了出去，然后在他的屁股上拍了拍。

金泰亨的屁股可以算是他身上肉最多的地方了，和他的味道一样，像是水嫩的蜜桃，特别是有时候力道狠了，拍出一点红印，就会更加诱人。

金硕珍进去的时候金泰亨整个人都很紧张，紧张到紧紧抱住他的脖子然后将头深深埋进他的肩膀，于是金硕珍嘴边就是他脆弱的腺体。他的下面磨着往里面进，嘴上在腺体上亲吻，最后狠狠一撞的同时伸出舌头舔了舔。

“知道哥哥最喜欢吃美食吧？”

金泰亨软着腰在他脖颈处点点头，于是金硕珍继续说“那泰亨这个最美味的桃子让哥哥吃吗？”

他还是把头埋在肩窝里不愿意面对他，可是嘴里的话却说的清清楚楚，带着羞怯和满满的情意“让吃，我是哥哥的，请随便享用我吧。”

这可以说是最好的邀请了，金硕珍的眼里闪出胜利的光彩，他养了小孩三年，就是为了让他如此心甘情愿的献上自己。

他抱着小孩颠了颠，下面也不可避免的跟着动了动，于是金泰亨轻轻扭着腰，自己主动往上面蹭，下一秒就失去力气被金硕珍双手掰着屁股一下一下深顶。滑腻的臀肉从指缝里溢出，带着水液晃动，就像是被搅烂的果肉。

清晰的水声逐渐在卧室里响起，金泰亨被淹没在百合的香气里，仿佛中了毒，只有穴里不断被贯穿的触感是鲜明的，那硬热的柱体不断摩擦他的穴肉，将粉色搅成了鲜红，将蜜桃染成了草莓。

“嗯！哥……”

“顶到了吗？生殖腔？”他亲了亲金泰亨的耳朵，温声问他“哥可以进去吗？”

嘴上这么问着，下面却完全没有征求意见的想法，对着那个小口不断顶进，把他顶的整个人都瑟缩起来，攀着他的肩膀想要逃离，却因为手上和肩上都是汗，滑的让他抓不住。

“泰亨不愿意给哥生孩子吗？”

感受到他的挣扎，金硕珍似乎委屈了起来，他噘着嘴，把他的头掰过来面对自己，在鼻尖那颗痣上亲了亲，下面也停顿住，抵在入口，在破开的边界停住，蓄势待发。

金泰亨泪眼迷蒙的看着他，看着他温和的模样，头发被汗水打湿垂下来，却也遮不住他英俊的眉眼。

这个人和他不一样，这个人肯定和他不一样。

于是他抿起嘴笑了，在他嘴上响亮的啵了一口，说道“我给哥哥生孩子！生很多孩子！”

“泰亨真是个乖孩子。”

金硕珍脸上没什么惊喜的表情，更多的是满意，他揉了揉金泰亨的后脑勺，然后按住他的肩膀，在他一声短促的尖叫里顶了进去。

水液仿佛一瞬间被打开了开关，淅淅沥沥的声音随着他的抽出插入更加鲜明，金泰亨崩溃一般抱着他宽阔的肩膀，脸上的神色分不出是痛苦还是欢愉，嘴里说不清什么语句，只有断断续续地惊喘。

“我的泰亨……真是个乖孩子。”他在他耳边说完这句话，就一口刺穿了他的腺体，与此同时性器饱胀填满他的内室，就在金泰亨准备承受成结标记的时候，头部却从生殖腔退了出去，然后热流打在了他的甬道里。

他没有被完全标记，但是蜜桃和百合的味道却混合在了一起，金泰亨在他怀里仰着脖子喘息，双眼看着天花板，还没有从高潮的余韵里走出来，脑子里一片混乱，却不断的响起一个问题。

珍哥为什么……不标记我呢？

“终于吃到手了？”闵玧其窝在沙发里，看他那副洋洋得意的模样，就知道发生了什么。

金硕珍眉眼间都是掩饰不住的得意，他把一只胳膊搭在沙发背上，翘着二郎腿对着他笑。

“那当然，味道真的很不错，而且是自愿的，更美味了。”

闵玧其闻言嗤笑一声，把杯子里剩余的酒喝完，放回桌子上“真是不懂你在想什么，还要养三年。”

“Alpha征服Omega是天性，就算是霸王硬上弓对方也无法反抗。”金硕珍摸了摸嘴角，然后轻轻勾出一个笑“但是让Omega主动献身，可是一种骄傲。”

郑号锡皱了皱眉，却没说什么。

“只不过最近小孩挺麻烦的，果然信息素交融就会变得更粘人啊。”

“怎么，烦了？”

金硕珍愣了一下，仔细想了想，然后轻声说“可能，有点吧。”

“那还不简单，我帮你让他认清本分。”

金泰亨今天很开心，中午吃完饭就开始把自己关在屋子里试衣服，各式各样的小礼服，都是金硕珍这三年来给他买的，虽然他一次都没有穿过。

但是今天，金硕珍打了个电话来，说要带他去参加宴会。

这可是三年来第一次和金硕珍去宴会，他的心里有点期待，但更多的是紧张，在屋子里打扮来打扮去，愣是用了一个下午才终于满意的放过了自己。

来接他人的却是郑号锡，他们见过几次，虽然不算很熟，但郑号锡开朗活泼的性格非常讨他喜欢，只不过今天他在车上一直很沉默，好几次偷偷看自己，一副欲言又止的样子，目光对上之后又匆忙躲开，弄得他一头雾水。

郑号锡带着他进了会场，并没有从大门进去，而是旁厅的小门。他们一直沿着走廊往前走，在前面那扇门的后面，能听到繁杂的喧闹声，于是金泰亨有些兴奋地小跑几步过去，想要打开门，却被郑号锡一个箭步上来按住了手。

对上他疑惑的视线，郑号锡皱着眉头看了他半晌，最后轻声说“别进去，就在这看着。”然后就自己把门拉开了一个缝。

这是金泰亨从未见过的盛大场面，形形色色穿着高贵的人们觥筹交错，互相谈笑，桌子上的食物丰盛又豪华，都很吸引他的目光，但他越过这些，一眼就看到了那个人，清冷卓越的撑着头，独自坐在沙发上。

“啊，是珍哥！”金泰亨小声惊呼，然后扒着门缝紧紧盯着他瞧，郑号锡在他边上听到了，却神色复杂的看了他一眼。

很快就有几个人来到金硕珍边上，于是他站起来迎接，带着得体的温和笑容。在他起身的时候，一个女子顺势靠过来，挽上了他的胳膊。大家都习以为常，继续谈笑风生，聊了几句之后，那个女子突然趴到他耳边说了些什么，于是金硕珍笑起来，在她额头上亲了一口以后目送她离开这个角落。

“知道他为什么不带你来宴会了吗？”

他听到郑号锡说的话了，却又好像没听到，只是紧紧咬着下唇，静静的看着那边。

郑号锡浑身的肌肉都紧绷起来，他已经做好了拦住这个小孩冲出去质问的准备，但是金泰亨却一直沉默着，沉默着，然后轻声对他说“号锡哥，可以送我回去吗？”

“前辈，回去的时候一定要小心啊，外面下雪了，路滑！”

金泰亨摸了摸金泳勋柔软的发顶，仿佛上面真的有两只兔耳朵，在他手里调皮的蹭动。

金泰亨转身走了几步，又被少年叫住，他跑过来，把自己脖子上的围巾解下来，然后认真的缠在了他的脖子上。

“前辈，围巾送你了，你都不带围巾的，脖子会凉！”

他看着他明亮的兔眼笑起来，对他挥挥手回答他“知道了！谢谢！”

冬天又来了，雪又下起来了，而明天，就是金硕珍22岁的生日了。

他们自从二月份的宴会之后就开始了冷战，其实说是冷战也不太贴切，只是变得更加像是普通的兄弟而已，没有了肉欲联系，甚至连亲吻都彻底消失，一心一意做他的弟弟。

那次宴会他回到家以后，就把自己关进了房里，不吃不喝的闷了一天，金硕珍来敲过一次门，没有得到应答之后就再也没来过。一天一夜之后，他从门里出来了，就像是什么都没发生一般向金硕珍撒娇要吃的，显然金硕珍也没有预料到他的态度，但怔愣一瞬之后就笑着摸摸他的头，进厨房给他做饭去了。

他以为一切都没有变，但金泰亨却开始拒绝他的一切亲密接触，只专心当他的弟弟，金硕珍是一个骄傲并且绅士的Alpha，非自愿的情况下他也不会强求，于是这段关系就越来越淡，越来越淡，最后变成了平静的湖面，再也泛不起波澜。

金泰亨找了个酒吧驻唱的工作，准确的说是他准备去酒吧借酒消愁的时候，第一口酒还没咽下去就被呛到的行为引起了酒吧老板的注意，当然更多是因为他的脸，后来他就莫名其妙捡了这么一份工作。

他确信金硕珍肯定第二天就知道这个消息了，但他并没有阻止，放任他想做什么就做什么，直到最后，他找了个小男朋友。

金泰亨打开门，意外的发现金硕珍居然坐在沙发上等他，他没开灯，戴了副金丝眼镜盯着笔记本电脑，听到他进来的响声看了他一眼，然后将电脑合上了。

“泰亨，明天是哥生日了。”

金泰亨正在脱外套的手顿了顿，干巴巴的回答他“啊我知道。”

“明天，来不来哥的生日宴会？”

他有些惊讶的看了过去，对上了他认真的脸，于是金泰亨想了想，问他“以什么身份，你弟弟吗？”

金硕珍被噎了一下，他皱着眉头盯着他，几秒后，放松了下来“随你吧。”

“好的，那我会去的，把时间和地点发给我吧哥，我先去洗澡啦！”

金硕珍看着他从自己面前走过，然后关上客房的门并且反锁，下一秒就摘下眼镜狠狠扔在了沙发上。

第二天一早，金硕珍还在厨房里做早餐的时候，金泰亨就匆匆忙忙跑了出来，一边说 “生日快乐哥！”一边穿鞋，一副要出门的样子。

金硕珍手里还拿着汤勺，他从厨房出来，少有的带了点不知所措，看到他已经穿好鞋准备开门，才开口问道“你去哪？”

“我有点事哥，放心晚上会准时参加宴会的！”说完他挥挥手，在他眼前将门合上。

金硕珍看了看手里的汤勺，又看了看灶台上正炖着的汤，叹了一口气，走过去将火关掉了。

晚上金泰亨确实按时按点出现在了会场，只不过金硕珍刚看到他，就差点气到背过去。他打扮的很好看，得体的粉色小西装，和毛茸茸的小卷毛衬着他的小短脸让他看上去更加显小，只不过他还挽着一个人的胳膊，笑的幸福而又甜蜜。

金硕珍跟正在寒暄的人道了别，然后就径直向他这边走来。

“金泰亨！”

“啊，哥！生日快乐！”他笑的明媚，热情地跟他打招呼，然后拽了拽金泳勋的袖子，金泳勋就有些羞涩局促的鞠躬，也说道“哥生日快乐。”

金硕珍很想说一句你别叫我哥，可是他良好的修养让他愣是扯出一个笑来，彬彬有礼的和他打招呼，然后看着金泰亨拉着那个少年错开他，手挽着手进入了会场。

这可能是他过得最糟糕的生日，郑号锡和闵玧其看着他一直阴沉着脸，只有别人过来打招呼的时候会露出得体的笑容，等人一走就又恢复了那副臭样子。他们循着视线找了几次，很快就看到了那个粉色的身影，和另外一个穿黑色西装的少年一直窝在角落里，分享食物或者低着头窃窃私语。

郑号锡和闵玧其对视一眼，然后都无奈的撇了撇嘴。

“你跟我过来。”

他是在上厕所的时候被抓到的，刚从厕所出来就被大寿星堵在了走廊上，然后强拖硬拽的把他拉进了一个漆黑的房间。这个房间看上去应该是什么小型会议室，但金泰亨看不清楚，金硕珍拽着他进来之后就关了门，然后将他按在了墙上。

“你是不是想气死我？”他瞧了一晚上两个人的腻腻歪歪，这会已经快要气炸了。

金泰亨看着这个在黑暗里和他近在咫尺面对面的人，眨了眨眼，然后笑着说道“是啊，我就是要气死你！”

“呀！金泰亨！”

房间的窗帘没有拉，窗外的路灯照进来，给金泰亨精致的脸镀上了一层光影，金硕珍看到他的小孩瞪着那双明亮的大眼睛不服输的盯着他看，瞳孔似乎闪着光，像是藏着一颗星星。

他立刻就卸了气，将他整个人抱进怀里，把头放在他的肩膀上，闷闷的说“是我输了，金泰亨，跟那个家伙分手吧，我快要忍不住了。”

金硕珍发觉金泰亨在他的怀里微微抖动，耳边还能听到类似于啜泣的声音，于是更加内疚，在他背上轻轻拍着以作安抚，却没想到小孩抖动得越来越厉害，他便将他从怀里退出去看他的脸，这才看清他脸上的神色。

金泰亨的眼睛亮晶晶的弯成月牙，脸被他憋成了小面包，笑得像一只小狐狸。

金硕珍抓着他的肩膀看了一会，然后问他“金泰亨，你是不是在演我？”

这下子他彻底绷不住了，哼哼哼的笑着停不下来，直到金硕珍的脸色越来越难看才勉强止住，伸手环住他的腰回抱过去。

“哥，早点回家吃蛋糕哦！”

这一句话就让他刚刚所有的气烟消云散，金硕珍叹息一声，恨恨地在他臀肉上拍了一巴掌，然后长长舒了一口气，找到他脖子后面的腺体轻舔几口，终于尝到了久违的蜜桃味道，这才低声回应他“好。”

金泰亨埋在他的肩膀里笑得更加欢快了，高兴于这个Alpha终于愿意放下他的骄傲，也高兴于自己没有像错过那个人一样的错过他。

金泳勋跟着他们来到这个会议室的门口，在里面飘散出淡淡的蜜桃味道时，就知道这场戏到此结束了。他伸了个懒腰，开始迈步往外面走，一边走一边不自觉的摸出了兜里那个红色的玩偶挂坠。不算精致的做工，不算可爱的图案，但他视若珍宝的放在唇边，闭上眼给了它一个吻。

他永远也不会忘记那个夜晚，酒吧舞台上那个肆意张扬又光芒闪耀的人，在唱得尽兴的时候取下自己钥匙扣上的挂链扔了下来，直直落在了他的面前。

他也忘不了自己无意中在休息室看到他红着双眼落泪的时候，被他勾着下巴说“要跟我演一场戏吗？你只要足够听话就好。”

于是他就毫不犹豫的答应了。

可惜现在已经结束了。他甩甩头，在踏进寒风的前一秒，与一个高大的男人擦肩而过，他的鼻子动了动，闻到了淡淡的苦咖啡味道。

金南俊有些疲乏的揉了揉眉心，将眼镜取下来放进了口袋里，刚刚吹过寒风的脑袋清醒了许多，把那点醉意终于驱散干净。要不是因为即将有合作项目他才不会来参加这劳什子的生日宴会，更何况主人公还是并没有什么交集的金硕珍。

他叹了口气，却在即将拐上走廊的时候猛然停住了脚步。

他闻到了一股熟悉的，难忘的，刻骨铭心的味道，淡淡的蜜桃香气在他鼻尖飘散而过，再次抽动鼻子就已经抓不住那缕香气。

这是幻觉吗？金南俊想。

可他还是往另外一个方向走了几步，然后捕捉到了它。  
他抑制住内心的激动和迫切，循着这个方向走去，随着香味越来越明显，他的脚步也越来越快，最后在一个紧闭的门前停了下来。

蜜桃的香气很熟悉，但又很陌生，如果说他记忆里的味道是清淡的，像是青涩的桃子还在树上的时候，清晨一滴露水凝结其上的感觉，那么现在这股味道就是熟透了的，甜美多汁的，带着腻人甜味的魅惑。

一股花香和它缠绕在一起，带着攻击性和迷幻性，融合成了一股醉人的味道。

金南俊的手抬起来，在门上停留了许久。

最后他还是放了下去。

——FIN


End file.
